Curley Alexander
"Curley Alexander's the brother of Kyomi Alexander. He's so smart that he always gets laid back, and now he's getting better when he becomes a real super spy. As the world is slowly dying, he's now a suit-wearing, kindergarten-aged spy now. Like the ballgown-wearing, kindergarten-aged spy Kyomi, and these kids." --Su Ji-Hoon, Kindergarten Super Spies Curley Alexander is the brother of Kyomi Alexander, and is the smart one who always gets laid back, and is also the lead male protagonist of Kindergarten Detectives. In ''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'', he remains as the Kindergarten Detectives' own smart one, despite still being laid back, but now he's a real super spy. He would now be having a combed/gelled hair (while keeping his glasses) and also wearing a black tuxedo jacket (including a blue handkerchief), matching tuxedo pants (including a black leather belt), a pair of black dress socks, a pair of black leather shoes, a light blue dress shirt (including a blue vest and a blue cummerbund), an aqua-and-purple pinstripe necktie, a pair of white formal gloves and a blue wristwatch on his left wrist. He can also have a magical tie clip with a purple pi-shaped gem on the top of his necktie, a pair of magical cufflinks with purple pi-shaped gems on each side of his wrists, a magical lapel pin with a purple pi-shaped gem on the right side of his tuxedo jacket's lapel and a magical collar pin with two purple pi-shaped gems on each side of his dress shirt's collar. For his underwear, he also wears light blue briefs underneath his tuxedo pants and a light blue T-shirt underneath his dress shirt. For his compression garments, he too wears leggings underneath his tuxedo pants. He would wield the following weapons: a Mosin-Nagant, an Uzi, a Beretta 92, a Remington Model 870, a Remington Model 1100, a Benelli M4, a blunderbuss, an arquebus, a Brown Bess, a Winchester Model 1897, a Lee-Enfield, a M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System, a NeoStead 2000, a sawed-off shotgun, a lupara, a Mossberg 500, a Browning Citori, a boomerang, a grappling gun, a shark repellent, a taser, a fake vampire teeth, a finger taser, a kryptonite ring, a lasso, a xiphos, an aspis, a trident, a pair of Repulsors, an anti-gravity device, a disintegrator ray, a Zorg Industries ZF1, an M41A pulse rifle, a Law Giver MK II, an E11 Imperial Stormtrooper blaster, the Samaritan, a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol, an Auto 9, a Starfleet phase-pistol, a Proton Pack, an SVT-40, two MAC-10s, an SR-2 Veresk and a few of M26 grenades. Like all the other Kindergarten Detectives, she would also wield the following weapons: an MA5 Individual Combat Weapon System, an MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System, an StG 44, an STL-A1, a Gewehr 98, a Mondragón rifle, an M1014 Combat Candy and a SPAS-12 Combat Cotton (which both of these shotguns were borrowed from Baroness Von Bon Bon). Trivia *This character is made by Wordgirlserenity67 (Loreal Harris), but is asked with permission for When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Category:Characters